1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to antennas, and particularly to a broadband antenna and a wireless communication device employing same.
2. Description of Related Art
With improvements in the integration of wireless communication systems, broadband antennas have become increasingly important. In order to permit a wireless communication device to utilize various frequency bandwidths, antennas having wider bandwidth have become a significant technology. A typical broadband antenna has a wide bandwidth only at high frequency band or low frequency band. It is desirable to provide a broadband band which not only has a wide high frequency bandwidth, but also has a wide low frequency bandwidth.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.